peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Sid Fisher
"What a man!" (John Peel, 28 May 1994 (BFBS)) According to his online biography as of February 2012, "Harvey Sid Fisher writes screenplays, is an actor, and is one of L.A.'s top ten million photographic models." In 1994, a similar biography had listed Fisher as one of LA's top 10,000 photographic models. Introducing the first track of Fisher's 'Astrology Songs' album on 05 March 1994, John Peel commented: "I don’t know what he’s bragging about, it’s very likely I’m one of Stowmarket's top 10,000 photographic models." Nevertheless, the DJ would play every track on the album over three months on his BBC Radio One shows in a regular spot shortly after the 5.30 news on Saturday afternoons. Encouraged by the listener response, he also added Fisher to his shows on BBC World Service and BFBS, although he may have sometimes played the same track twice by mistake on the latter programmes. After working his way through "Astrology Songs' on Radio One, Peel moved on to a similar run-through of a former favourite LP from 1967, Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played The list below was compiled from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known. All tracks from the album Astrology Songs (CD, Amarillo, 1993) unless otherwise indicated. On Radio One, the Moonchild (Cancer) track was played in May rather than late March after Peel loaned the album to Andy Kershaw and it was returned late.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/16_April_1994 ;BBC Radio One *05 March 1994: Aries (First play for a "first class record". John promises a track from the LP at the same time each week until "we get through to the end".) *12 March 1994: Taurus *19 March 1994: Gemini *02 April 1994: Leo *09 April 1994: Virgo *16 April 1994: Lib Lib Lib Lib Libra *23 April 1994: Scorpio *30 April 1994: Sagittarius *07 May 1994: Moonchild *14 May 1994: Capricorn *21 May 1994: Aquarius *28 May 1994: Pisces *13 January 1995: The Golf Song (EP: Golf Songz & Jokes) white label ;BFBS *02 April 1994 (BFBS): Gemini *23 April 1994 (BFBS): Scorpio *30 April 1994 (BFBS): Libra *07 May 1994 (BFBS): Sagittarius *14 May 1994 (BFBS): Moonchild *21 May 1994 (BFBS): Capricorn *28 May 1994 (BFBS): Capricorn (JP: “Dennis says I did play you that one last week, he reckons, I'm not entirely sure whether he's right or not, whether it was 2 weeks, I think I have played it before, who cares, I mean it's wonderful, Harvey Sid Fisher. And as I think I probably mentioned last week as well, I now have a video of him, miming, although it says that he doesn't mime, though it looks to me like he was miming, on some public access station in Los Angeles, with a rather bored young woman without much on by way of clothing, dancing rather inelegantly alongside him. it is wonderful, he's dressed up in a sort of frilly shirt, and you know, gentleman's evening wear of a rather tawdry nature. What a man! Anyway that's Capricorn. I know that the next track I've not played you as I've not even played it to myself yet. I haven't sat down and listened to the entire LP all the way through non-stop, because, frankly, I don't think I've done anything to deserve that much excitement.) *04 June 1994 (BFBS): Aquarius *11 June 1994 (BFBS): Aquarius *18 June 1994 (BFBS): Pisces *02 July 1994 (BFBS): (JP plays ‘Taurus’ from the ‘Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds’ LP for all those listeners who wrote ''"Thank goodness there won't be any more Harvey Sid Fisher records".) ;BBC World Service *29 March 1994 (BBC World Service): Taurus (JP: "If you don't wash behind your ears, I'll play you another track from this LP in next week's programme.") *17 May 1994 (BBC World Service): Moonchild External Links *Wikpedia *Official site *All Music *Scram: Interview Category:Artists